TBW-Typical British Weather
by UryuuByakuyaBabe
Summary: It's raining, the knights have been separated and Merlin and Arthur doze off in the rain...total fluff with a few snide comments!


** somewhere-Arthur Pendragon x Merlin Emrys- TBW (Merlin)  
It had been a usual day with the knights. They'd ride horseback for hours, Merlin and his donkey would carry all the luggage, Merlin would cook their lunch, they'd get in a fight with some Kind of mythical being and then Merlin would save them using magic they didn't know about.  
Today was different though. Today, they had been trapped in rain, and as the knights went off to find shelter, Merlin and Arthur had been left in a dry patch under an oak tree.  
"Just a usual case of TBW, then." Arthur stared at Merlin, confused out of his mind.  
"Typical British Weather, clotpole." Arthur could hear Merlin's teeth chattering and could feel him shivering. They had discarded their chainmail earlier, so Arthur wasn't exactly the warmest person in the world either.  
Suddenly, Merlin was being dragged towards his lap.  
"What are you doing? What if one of the others comes back, they'll find out!" Arthur shrugged.  
"It's for warmth."  
"I'm sure there is a more appropriate pose we could use to keep warm rather than me sitting in your lap, Arthur!" Arthur didn't reply, he just buried his face into Merlin's neck, sending shivers down the warlock's spine every time he breathed. Merlin sighed, knowing full well that he had lost the argument, and continued to stare into the grey, lifeless sky of a spring morning.  
Neither one knew how much time had past before Arthur spoke again.  
"You smell really nice, you know that?" Merlin chuckled slightly at the blonde king.  
"What a random thing to say. Thanks for the compliment, I guess." Merlin had always liked the sound of rain, not the chilling sensation that came with it, but rain itself he found extremely beautiful. The streaks of bluey-grey reminded him of his secret lover's eyes. That same person who was now boxed around him, supplying his slim body with all the body heat he could want and more. Arthur had never been an especially romantic or cuddly but today he was being especially sweet. He had even offered to carry half the bags the day before, something Merlin was sure would have tipped the others off, but apparently not. Merlin had of course refused the offer. He may have been the man's lover, but nonetheless he was still his manservant. Not that he minded; many people were jealous of his position.  
Gaius knew. Gwen knew. They were the only people who needed to at that moment in time. Gaius provided a room in which they could spend little but precious time together. Gwen had married Arthur to keep everyone off guard. When she had found out, she had been more than happy to give up her chances of a relationship for her friends.  
Arthur loved the smaller man beyond comparison. He was brilliant at public speeches, but found that he could never tell Merlin how he truly felt about him. He secretly knew of Merlin's magical abilities as well, but never brought it up. Merlin would tell him one day, and he would welcome the warlock with open arms and possibly a dinner invitation.  
"Merlin?" The brown haired man had already fallen asleep on the King's shoulder. He was smiling though; Arthur must have done a good job of keeping the Dragon Lord warm. Yes, he knew about that too, but he should be thankful to that dragon. It had kept Merlin by his side.  
Slowly, the young king of Camelot allowed himself to fall asleep on Merlin's shoulder.  
Later on that morning, the torrential English rain cleared up. As the sunlight dried up the moss and leaves surrounding the oak tree, the knights reunited on one side of it.  
Merlin was curled into Arthur's chest like a small child, and Arthur had his arms wrapped around his manservant and his head dangling over Merlin's shoulder.  
"They really think we didn't guess?" Percival smirked.  
"It was the whole bag scenario that tipped me off yesterday." Leon added. Lancelot smiled.  
"Either way, we should give them their privacy. No one is to know when we get back." He was happy. This meant Arthur wouldn't mind if he had Gwen as his own.  
"Alright." Gwain grinned. "We'll leave the boy King and his lady be..." Arthur suddenly laughed and Merlin whacked him in the chest with his fist to shut him up.  
"I am not a lady!" He snarled. Arthur kissed his forehead.  
"Oh, I think you'll find you are, m'lady!"**

**...**

**Yay! Second in my prompt challenge! Comments loved!**


End file.
